


Hogwarts Xander

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Tarot Cards, prompt for cards, xander can get under anyone's skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles of Xander at Hogwarts, with gay-ness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Xander

#1: Tarot  
Pairing: Xander/Draco  
Words: 400  
Xander glanced over at his companion. “Why are we doing this again?”

“Because that bastard Dumbledore said that she would be able to help us find the last weapon needed to defeat the Dark Lord.” Draco snapped, glaring at the woman across from them as she set down another tarot card. 

“You really shouldn’t call him a bastard.” Xander commented, cringing at the images on the cards.

“Bugger off.”

“No thanks.” Xander said, cheerfully. Draco’s eye twitched. “Hey, buddy, you’re the one who decided to drag me along. I was perfectly content with staying at Hogwarts.”

“I wasn’t about to leave you there, not with Saint Potter eyeing your arse like that.” Draco growled. 

“You have got to be the most jealousy prone boyfriend I have ever had.”

“Who said I was your boyfriend?” Draco demanded, though he didn’t look over. Instead he watched as the last card was placed onto the black table.

“Hmm, yes.” The woman hummed.

“Well, bloody hell, spit it out!” Draco ordered.

“You will find what you seek within the innocent one.” The woman stated, her eyes wide.

“Innocent what?” Xander asked.

“Dark hair and a sunny disposition, you know who I speak of. Held within your heart, yes.” The woman nodded, eyeing Draco.

“What is this, Yoda Time?” Xander asked, while Draco stood with an annoyed expression.

“Let’s get out of here.” Draco said, grabbing Xander by his collar and dragging him out the door. Xander allowed himself to be man-handled a bit farther down the road, before taking hold of Draco’s hand.

“What the hell was that?” Xander asked.

“Fuck if I know.” Draco replied, allowing Xander to tug him into a nearby alley. “We’ve done our job nonetheless, we just have to relay it back to the Bumblebee of Hogwarts.”

“Where do you come up with those names?” Xander asked, smiling.

“I’m brilliant, Harris, get used to it.” Draco informed him.

“Hmm.” Xander nodded, his smile looking more like a smirk. “So… About that conversation. What was it you said? Oh, yes. ‘Who said I was your boyfriend?’ Hmm…”

“Not this again.” Draco whined. He, however, didn’t feel any need to complain when Xander pulled him into a deep, tongue dueling kiss. Fire spread down his back as Xander’s hands took over his body. 

“And that’s why you’re my boyfriend.” Xander turned back to the street, leaving Draco panting in the alleyway.

 

#2: Chocolate Frogs  
Pairing: Xander/Ron  
Words: 200  
“Holy Zeus!” Xander exclaimed, as the chocolate frog leaped from it’s box and toward freedom. However, Xander wouldn’t be deterred from his chocolate and quickly jumped after it. 

“Are you okay?” A voice asked. Xander looked up and saw the most adorable man he had ever seen. The redhead knelt down and eyed him. “Hello?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, just… Not used to my food running from me.” Xander mumbled, sitting up, frog in his hands. The man smiled, and Xander felt a little giddy from the sight.

“Hey, you got Ptolemy!” The man exclaimed, reaching for the chocolate frog box. He pulled out a small card from within it.

“Who?” 

“Famous Wizard Cards.” The man explained. “I’ve been looking for this one for eight bloody years.”

“Oh, well, you can have it.” Xander offered, standing. The stared at him in shock. “I don’t collect… So… Yeah.”

“Blimey, thanks.” The man grinned. “Name’s Ron. Ron Weasley.”

“Xander Harris.” Xander replied. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to know where the Department of International Magical Cooperation is, do you?”

“Sure, it’s on level five.” Ron replied, before briefly looking him up and down. “How about I show you the way?”

“Sure.” Xander grinned back.

 

#3: Poker  
Pairing: Xander/Severus  
Words: 100  
Xander shifted in his seat and eyed the man across from him. A thin mouth set itself into a scowl as Severus Snape glared at him. Xander hid a smile. “Two, please.”

Seconds later, Severus was heard cursing under his breath.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Time to lose the silky boxers.” Xander teased, grinning in a rather vulgar manner.

“This has got to be the stupidest game I have ever--” Severus started.

“Hush up, Cranky Britches, and show me some booty.” Xander interrupted. Severus scowled, then proceeded to drop his boxers. Xander blushed. “Okay, game over. Time for bed, come on.”


End file.
